


Happy Birthday!

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Prince Universe [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealous Amphitrite, Overprotective Triton, Papa Poseidon, Percy loves his mom, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Sally Jackson is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Percy wants to celebrate his mom's birthday. It shouldn't be so hard to ask for, but somehow it is.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Prince Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

I grinned as I looked into the mirror and combed my hair. It was a special day today. It was my mom’s birthday. Sally Jackson was born on this day!  I swam to the breakfast table, humming slightly to myself. Triton winced. “Percy, could you not?”

I huffed and focused on my scrambled turtle eggs. “Fine.” I waited for the moment when breakfast was almost done. “Father?”

“Yes, Percy?” Poseidon looked up from the newspaper,  _ Daily Olympia _ . Amphitrite coughed warningly and took his paper away from him.

“No reading the papers on Sundays! You know that this is a family day!”

Poseidon sighed but nodded. “Yes, dear.”

My heart sank a little, and then I shook it off. Poseidon would never forbid me from seeing my own mother! “It’s a special day today. Something  _ very _ important happened on this day.” I looked at him intently. His eyes clouded over and then widened.

Poseidon glanced at Amphitrite who looked confused. “What’s so special about the 21 st of February?”

I cocked my head at my father. “My mother was born on February 21 st .” I smiled. “I want to go to the surface and spend time with her. I haven’t seen her lately, between school in Atlantis, my time here, and camp. I actually haven’t spent more than a month's worth of time on land since last Christmas break when everything went to hell in a handbasket.”

“Language!” She bopped my head with the newspaper. I took it quietly, still staring at my father expectantly. I was quite aware that my statement had created some tension. Triton hadn’t entered into the conversation at all.

Poseidon smiled, strained. “Of  _ course _ you can visit  _ your own mother _ , Percy.” He gave a stern stare at Amphitrite as his wife opened her mouth. She hesitantly closed it.

I decided to push my luck. “I want to spend the entire week with her on land.”

Poseidon nodded. “You’re not a prisoner here, Percy. You can do  _ whatever _ you like.” His stare was directed at Triton now. I tried not to think about it.

I smiled. “Thank you, Dad. I’ll go now.” I hugged Amphitrite and kiss her cheek. After waving to Triton, I swam off to the forges to say goodbye to Tyson.


	2. Chapter 2

I grinned slightly as the water slid past me as I shot to the surface. Arriving at Hudson Bay, I winced at the condition of the water and sighed. Shaking my head, I used some magic to clear a way for me. I wouldn’t let that kind of water touch my skin.  My magic turned the water as clear as the waters of Greece. I smiled slightly and forged ahead. Obviously, my actions attracted the attention of Hudson, himself.  I swam past him, smiling slightly and then extending my power and watching the clean water unfurl like a budding flower. It grew bigger and bigger until the entire Hudson Bay was clean as crystal, the trash simply dissolving into sand. I pulled myself out of the water and climbed out, completely dry.

Hudson popped his head out of the water. “Feel free to drop in anytime, kid.”

I rolled my eyes and waved as I walked away. I walked a little ways just getting used to using two feet. I fiddled with my jeans and shirt, not used to wearing clothes (that sounded weird).  When I had soaked in enough of New York City, I hailed a cab and jumped in. I smiled slightly as I thought of what my mom would say when she saw me.  Climbing the stairs two at a time, the elevator was out again, I grinned as I saw a familiar door.

“Mom!” I let myself in with my key. “Mom! I'm home!”

“Percy?” She had walked out of the kitchen, shock in her eyes. "PERCY!" I smelled brownies. I grinned and showed her a velvet box. 

“Happy birthday!”

She tried for a smile, but happy tears kept coursing down her cheeks. “Oh,  _ Percy _ !” I sighed in contentment as her arms wrapped around me. “My son…oh my baby boy…I’ve missed you so much!” She whispered into my hair, tightening her arms. “I thought the Sea had kidnapped you!” I winced, but she didn’t see it.

Then she let go. Sally wiped the tears away briskly and straightened up. “Now. You know you didn’t have to get me anything, dear. Your visit is a perfect gift!”

I chuckled. “You’re my mom, of course, I’m going to get you something.” I took her hand and didn’t look up at her. “I’ll try and pay you back for every wonderful thing you’ve ever done for me. I know I never could, but…I’ll try to.” I snapped my eyes up and stared at her. “The Fates have blessed me, Mama. They blessed me by giving you to me as my mother. I couldn’t have asked for a better Mom.”

Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she didn’t succumb. “Oh Percy…” She kissed my cheek and focused on the box. With an eager smile, she opened it. I leaned forward, equally eager to see her reaction.

“Oh!”  Inside the box was a delicate pearl and diamond, silver necklace. Tyson had helped me make it. The gems and pearls were from the mines and pearl farms down in the sea. They glowed as if they were stars.  “Oh…Percy…”

“Do you like it?” I couldn't help but feel worried. Jewelry wasn't my specialty.

“Percy…I  _ love _ it!” She gave a happy laugh. “This is the most beautiful…thank you!” She hugged me again. I chuckled and then smelled something in the kitchen. The brownies were done.  With a mischievous grin, I slipped my arms around my mom and lifted her up, carrying her, bridal style, into the kitchen. She squealed in surprise.  I started laughing and then gently set her down in a chair. She looked up at me, her eyes wide. “I had no idea you were that strong!”

I chuckled. “Blame it on camp.” I pulled the brownies out and set them on the hot pads to cool.  I didn’t realize that I had pulled them out with my bare hands until I saw the look on my mom’s face. It was shock and a little bit of sadness. It hurt her, knowing how much pain I’d gone through in my life, how much I had to alter my body.  I frowned. “I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” My connection to the sea had increased my resistance to fire. Similar to when those telkhines poured lava on me, and I didn’t burn.

“Shh…no Percy. It’s fine. I just…I’m just sad that you didn’t have a childhood that others had at your age. I’m just sad that you had to be a hero instead of a teenager.” She stood up and cupped my face in her hands. “But I am  _ proud _ that you have always done the right thing. You’ve been selfless, gentle, kind, and honest.”

I looked down. “I haven’t been exactly honest.”

Sally frowned. “Oh?”

I looked at her. “To be completely  _ honest _ , I…uh…” I stared at her. My mother wasn’t weak. She was incredibly strong. Where is the line between keeping harmful information from someone and being honest with someone? Did Mom really need to know about everything I’ve been through? Annabeth and Grover are the only ones who know about Night and Ouranos… I sighed and shook my head. “You are my  _ Mom _ . I…You  _ deserve _ to know.”

She was frowning. “Percy?”

I muttered a few spells that blocked out the gods from listening. I spoke a few other spells that prevented our lips from being read. I smiled, satisfied that it was safe. I looked at mom. “What I’m about to tell you, Mom, is incredibly important.”  I sighed. “You know about when I ask you for permission to go to Atlantis for Christmas Break?”  She nodded. I shook my head. “I would have stayed home if I had known what I was in for. Anyways, Kronos and Tartarus decided that they wanted me dead because of all the things that I had done to them. They started sending monsters to kill me. Monsters started attacking mortals that looked like me. They started raiding my father’s villages and towns in the sea.  I had to do something. The gods were willing to help me as well. It was quickly heading to war. The Roman Demigods joined up with the Greek Demigods, the armies of Atlantis joined with the rest of the armies of the gods.” I sighed and took a bite of my brownie.  “You already know about me having to get the Achilles Curse again. However, what you didn’t know, what no one knew, was that I had already been given something that was even better than the Curse, which I had removed seven days after the war.”  I took a breath, not wanting to look into my mom’s eyes. “Do you know about the very first deity?”

She frowned. “Wouldn’t that be…Uranus?”

“Ouranos is his other name. I prefer to call him that, keeps me from cracking up.” I smirked. “Anyways, Ouranos is the god of the Universe, of stars. He mated with Gaea, the goddess of the Earth, Mother Earth we call her. She ain’t no mother, but who cares. Anyways, the gods of Olympus all claim that Ouranos is dead, killed by his Titan sons, but actually, he isn’t. He’s very much alive.”

I sipped my milk. Sally looked at me. “Well?!”

I chuckled, bitterness edging it. “I caught his attention  _ way _ back when I was on a quest for the Camp to retrieve the Golden Fleece. When I gave the Fleece to Clarisse, he was surprised. It was what he did next that made everything happen now. He blessed me.”

“Blessed you?”

“A deity blessing a mortal is a way of saying that the mortal is that god’s representative. I had, in a way, a small amount of Ouranos’ power because of the blessing; however, it was latent, because I wasn’t aware of it. Anyways, the blessing that he gave me toughened my string.”

Sally frowned. “Your string…?” She paled. “You mean the one that  _ they _ cut?”

“Yeah…” I shivered. “Anyways, they couldn’t cut the string because of the blessing. They went to Ouranos in hopes that he would know the reason. He did, but he played dumb. Just before that fiasco last year, he went to me and told me what was happening. I still don’t know why he told me, maybe to rub it in later? I don’t know.”  I sighed slightly and then smiled as I got up and helped her fasten the necklace around her neck.  “Later, Nyx was angered at being left out, and in retaliation against Kronos, she blessed me too. Nyx is Ouranos’ sister/wife. She was imprisoned in Tartarus. We met when Annabeth and I fell in. I was only told later, but with the blessings of both siblings, I was a perfect candidate for something called a Universal. Ouranos and Nyx are both Universals.”

Sally frowned. “What is a Universal?”

“A being who is separate from the Council of Olympus, separate from the gods. A being who has  _ all _ the power. It’s the closest you’ll ever come to being a god with a capital G.” I rolled my eyes. “Anyways, there are three steps to becoming a Universal. First, is to get the blessing from Ouranos, second is to get a blessing from Nyx, and third, the gods must pour their power into you.”  I sighed and sat down again. “Ouranos orchestrated everything  _ perfectly. _ When I was fighting Kronos, Zeus used me as a conduit in order to give me more power to defeat Kronos. All demigods can be conduits to the gods. The others followed his lead and connected to me.” I wrinkled my nose. “Telling aloud what happened makes it sound so  _ weird. _ ”

She chuckled slightly, but her eyes were still full of concern. “What happened next?”

“The gods’ connection to me was overloaded by Ouranos. He wanted the third and final step to be completed. Because the connection was overloaded, the gods had to pull out and leave their power inside me. Again, that sounds  _ very _ weird. With that done, I was finally made a Universal, against my will, and without my knowledge.”  I stood up and sighed. “That’s the short and dirty version. I found out that Ouranos is fading. Erebus told me. Erebus is another sibling of these guys and another husband of Nyx. Ouranos was fading, and that was why he was so focused on getting me to become a Universal.”

My mother frowned. “All the power of the gods, everything they are…Does this include their knowledge too, their memories?”

I winced. “Ah…yes. Zeus wanted to make me immortal so I could withstand the sheer amount of knowledge that’s in the gods’ minds, but…well…Apollo gave me a way out. He blocked my memories so I wouldn’t have to become immortal. But…uhh…well, any kind of severe shock or mental strain might undo the block and then…I’ll kinda go…insane.” I winced.  _ Nice job, Percy! _

Mom paled considerably and then paused. She sighed and nodded, straightening her skirt with her hands, trying to keep them from shaking. “I understand.” She smiled. “You’re safe right here, right now. That’s all that matters. We can’t borrow trouble. We can only do the next thing, focus on the things we  _ do  _ have control over.” She smiled and took my hand gently. “We can take one day at a time and see where it leads us. Panic will do us no good.”

I smiled and nodded. Mom could always find the right words to say. She calmed me down. She was my solace in the storm. The lighthouse in the endless night. A wave of anxiety coursed through me at the thought of seeing her die, whether by old age or accident…  “Mama…” I pulled her close to me. “Don’t ever die. Please, don’t  _ ever _ die…”

She shushed me and held me. “I can’t make that promise, Percy. You know I can’t. We shouldn’t be afraid of our futures. We should enjoy each moment that we have. Time is not our friend, but it doesn’t have to be our enemy.”

I nodded slowly and then looked at her. “I couldn’t bear it…I just couldn’t live…”

She quickly cupped my face with her hands and smiled at me sadly. “You can, and you will. Countless others have survived the grief of losing a loved one. But let’s not talk about that. It’s my birthday, not my funeral!” She grinned. “Help me put icing on these brownies. Paul’s going to get back from teaching within the next hour!”

I pushed away my fear and grief and smiled. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

I was laughing up a storm with Paul and Mom. Annabeth had come over when I texted her.  Annabeth smiled and kissed me gently. “Percy, how long are you staying?”

I smiled. “A whole week and then some more, if they can’t find me.”

She laughed and kissed me again. “Well then…?” Her eyes gazed into mine. My hands tightened around her waist.

“Um…Mom, I think Annabeth and I will turn in now.”

Sally smirked. “Uh-huh…enjoy!” She took Paul’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom. “I know I will.” Paul chuckled and started kissing her neck.

I flushed. Annabeth was blushing deeply too. “Mom! TMI!”  The only response was laughing from behind the, thankfully, closed door. I smiled slowly at Annabeth.  “So…when was the last time we…fooled around?” I winked at her. She slipped off the couch and started backing away.

“Maybe…two months ago, besides the regular old kisses.” She gave me a wary look, half smiling.

I tsked. “My goodness…” Moving faster than she anticipated, I grabbed her waist and pulled her close. “I think we need to remedy that.”

She gasped. “I think you’ve had enough of that sea air!”

I chuckled. “Oh?” Her eyes closed when I licked her neck, creating a slim trail of saliva from her collar bone to her jaw. I gently blew on it, causing her to shiver. “I’ve dreamed, Annabeth. Dreamed of you under me, as a human, as a Mer. Dreamed of you screaming, crying out my name and our love.” My voice became a growl. “Annabeth…it takes every last shred of my self-restraint to keep those dreams only fiction!”

She moaned quietly and arched into my hands. “Percy…Percy…”

I lifted her quickly and took her to my bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him. “Can I…Annabeth, can I…touch you?” We hadn’t had much time to explore each other, what with the world continuously ending all the time, but I  _ loved _ the feel of her under my hands.

Annabeth hissed out a breath. “Could you stop after that?”

I closed my eyes and then shook my head. “No.”

“Then we shouldn’t.”

I groaned and then bucked against her. She gasped and kissed me.  Our pace was gentle and agonizingly slow. Finally, it culminated. I moaned into her neck. She hissed out a breath, and we finished, me first and then her. I chuckled breathlessly. I didn’t care if it would be gross later. I was tired.

“Nap time.”

She smirked. “Always did knock you out.”

“Hmm…”

She nuzzled against me, and we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The week was almost up when we got the call. Leo had found something in the woods. Actually, Festus had found it and brought it back. The dragon had tried to use it as a chew toy, but it wouldn’t dent. Leo noticed and took it away from him. Festus was sulking.  Anyways, Chiron contacted the gods, but instead of going down to see for themselves, they sent representatives who would be less prone to fight over the mysterious thing.  Poseidon was sending me since I was already on land.

Grabbing a shirt from my closet, I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Annabeth smiled at me and kissed my neck. She looked me up and down and then smirked.  “Oh… _ yessss _ …I know  _ exactly _ how lucky I am.”

I huffed and shook my head. “I’m the lucky one.” Removing her hands from around my chest and torso, Annabeth went and relaxed on my bed and looked up at me.

“Are we going to get married soon?”

I frowned. “I think we should graduate first, don’t you? Then, once you and I get jobs, we can move into an apartment in New York and get married, raise a family…” I winked at her.

She smiled and then frowned. “Will your immortal family even let you get a job?”

I rolled my eyes. “Everyone’s always overreacting about them. Amphitrite is not going to kidnap me! Sheesh…” She scowled.

“You’ve got to admit that she is a bit obsessive about her newest son.”

I sighed and shrugged. “Whatever, Poseidon isn’t going to do anything bad by Mom. She would kick his ass. So would you.”

Annabeth smirked. “Hell yes I would.” She stretched slowly and got off my bed. “After we check this mystery machine out, I’m gonna have to go back to California.”

I sighed and nodded. My eyes brightened. “I’ll visit you! Current and Delta can bend time while traveling like the centaurs can.”

Annabeth blinked. “Who?”

“Oh! Current and Delta are my hippocampi.”

Annabeth nodded and then frowned. “Better not let Blackjack hear that. He’s already afraid that you’ve forgotten about him.”

I bit my lip. “I’ll spend some time with him when we visit camp.”

Annabeth nodded and then moved over to me near my dresser. “Percy…don’t you think it might be a better choice if you come back to the land side for school? The Mers can’t teach you things about the human world like humans can.”

I frowned and looked at my reflection. “I’ll talk to my father about it.”

She nodded and then wrinkled her nose. “How soon will I have to come back for court training?”

I snickered and kissed her nose. “Next break.” She nodded and then leaned against me.

“It’s just us.”

“Just us.”

“No wars.”

“No in camp strife.”

“No quests.”

“No gods wanting to kill us.”

“That was your fault.”

“You’re the one who pissed off Hera. I just got pulled in.”

“Well, you’re the one who pissed off Ares, Dionysus, Zeus, Hermes, my mom, and Persephone.”

“Persephone?”

“You told me about the keys of death, remember?”

“Oh. Right.”

She chuckled and kissed my cheek. I bit my lip and then sighed. Might as well get it over with. “Triton told me that Calypso was staying at the camp with Leo.”

Annabeth froze. She slowly looked into the mirror to catch my gaze. “She’s gonna be at camp?”

I nodded.

“Well shit.”

I shrugged. “I don’t think it’ll be all that bad. After all, you know I love you.”

“Yeah, but does  _ she  _ love Leo?”

“Annabeth…”

“What?!”

“Relax.” I smiled at her in subdued exasperation. “Don’t be so protective of me. Calypso loves Leo.”

“SHE CURSED ME!”

“Annabeth! She’s immortal. She was in despair. She was jealous. Please note that the last two statements are in  _ past tense _ .”

Annabeth glared at me and then huffed. “She still cursed me.”

"And I won't leave her alone with you, but you should forgive her. At least on your part." I sighed. “Come on. We need to get to camp.”

Annabeth scowled but walked with me. I kissed my mom goodbye, promising to see her before I returned to Atlantis. After hugging Paul, Annabeth and I left.


End file.
